


Sweet Thoughts

by MoonlitLilium



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Muku is a baby and likes to get carried away, Soft and Fluffy, hints of yuki/muku, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Muku thinks something is going on between Yuki and Juza. Could they really be...dating?For Day 1 of A3! Week 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Thoughts

Juchan seemed excitable this morning. Muku assumed to most the change from Juchan’s usual intimidating demeanor was probably miniscule, if noticeable at all. It was mostly in the way he held himself. His posture was ever so slightly more open, relaxed even. Muku wanted to ask his cousin about it, but by the time he worked some courage up, they all had to leave for school. Muku supposses he can ask Juchan about it later. They live in the same dorm after all.

Muku walks to school everyday with Yuki. It’s usually silent, but now that they’ve gotten to know each other better, it’s not awkward or uncomfortable. They might make small talk about their current roles, or how pretty the flowers at the nearby flower shop are. Sometimes Yuki would even listen to Muku gush about a new chapter of his favorite manga. Today, however, Muku noted something different about Yuki. In a similar way to Juchan, Yuki seemed to be excited about something. With Yuki it was harder to explain, but it’s as if he was shining brighter. Muku loved seeing Yuki happy about something. He always seemed so negative, it made his heart flutter ever so slightly anytime Yuki was happy. He wanted to ask Yuki about what he was excited about as well, but they had reached the school and had to head off to different classes.

Lunch break rolled around and Muku was still curious as to his friend’s behavior. Both Yuki and Juchan didn't get excited about very many things. Neither of them really spoke about themselves either. To have both of them be in an out of character (but not bad in anyway) mood today felt...strange. Almost as if...they were...secretly….DATING!? Muku flushed immediately. Were Yuki and Juchan in a relationship? It could explain the sudden change in demeanor for both of them. But, oh, a middle school 3rd year and a high school 3rd year? It felt so, scandalous. That was like a plot line right from a shojo manga! How long had they been dating? They never seemed particularly close, were they just that good at hiding it? Do they sneak out at night? Muku’s eyes widened. Have they….kissed? Muku gave his cheeks a good pat, he didn’t need to have the image of his two friends kissing in his mind. Muku continued to going down a spiral of questions until the bell signaling the end of lunch broke him out of his thoughts.

Class went by in a flash. Muku assumed he was going to walk back to the dorm with Yuki like they usually did, but when he found him, Yuki said he had an errand to run for some of the new costumes. Muku said he could just go with Yuki, in case he needed help, but Yuki said it was something he could handle on his own, and bid him a ‘see you at home’. Muku was now even more curious. Were Yuki and Juchan going on a date? Muku after a bit of a moral battle with himself decides he shall play the role of detective for the afternoon.

It wasn’t too hard to stay out of Yuki’s sight, he seemed to be in a hurry and wasn’t paying too much attention to his surroundings. After about ten minutes of tailing, Muku began having second thoughts. If Yuki and Juchan wanted to keep this so secret, then maybe he shouldn’t keep doing this. If they wanted him to know, they would have told him. They must’ve thought he was untrustworthy, unreliable, a true good for nothing, a-- He stopped himself. Muku knew he liked to get carried away and wallowing in self-deprecation was not the way to go about this. Even if he felt the slightest bit sad at the thought of Juchan making Yuki smile. Muku shook his head. Come on now, this isn’t the time, he almost lost Yuki. They rounded a few more corners when it seemed they were upon their destination. A small little bakery. There was a sign out front that had on it in bright, bold letters ‘Limited! Cat Shaped Soft Serve Parfaits! Topped with Fresh Cat-Shaped Taiyaki!’ 

Juza was standing out front looking a bit stiff, but when Yuki approached him, he relaxed slightly. Muku wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, but it looked like he was making fun of Juchan. Getting a good look at the two of them next to each other, Muku saw that they did, indeed, make a good couple. Muku felt another pang in his chest but ignored it. He should have left at this point, he got his answer, why was he still sitting there staring from across the street like some creepy stalker? 

Yuki and Juza went inside, Muku was compelled to follow. He tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible, but as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a pair of honey orange eyes. Yuki was staring right at him.

“I suppose you thought you were being sneaky?” Yuki crossed his arms, but a smile rested on his face. Juza tensed up again, and there was a dust of color across his face. 

“I- uh, just, y-you, know, there was--” Muku’s cheeks reddened again. He thought he’d done a good job staying hidden, but it would seem Yuki was much more observant than he had thought. Muku’s head hung low and he took a deep breath. “I just wanted to see why you two seemed so happy today. I didn’t mean to find out you were dating. I swear I won’t tell anyone.” He slowly brought his eyes back up to the other two. Both Yuki and Juchan’s eyes had widened and even Juchan’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. Muku’s predictions had been correct. Heart heavy, he slowly turned around to leave, when he heard something he didn’t expect. Laughter. Yuki’s laughter.

“Wow, how did you manage to come up with that one? I shouldn't be surprised, but then again, this is you we’re talking about.” Yuki managed through fits of laughter. Muku was confused. Did he get carried away again? Why else would these two come to a place like this together? It could only be for a date, right? Juza still stood silent watching the whole ordeal, he appeared amused.

Muku tried explaining himself. How he’d noticed the two had a different air about them. About Yuki suddenly saying he had errands to run. The cute bakery they were in. But as he explained, he began to agree just how out of hand his thinking had gotten him. The question still remained, however.

“Then, why are you two here?” Juza simply pointed to the sign in front of the cash register to answer Muku’s question. A sign identical to the one sitting outside stood there.

“I caught this kid sneaking some kamekichi buns in the middle of the night and instead of blackmailing him, I decided I wouldn’t tell anyone if he bought me a cute parfait from here,” Yuki gave a smug little smile, “he didn’t seem to have anything wrong with it, and now here we are.” Muku thought that was still a form of blackmail, but he kept that to himself.

Juza gave Muku a guilty look. “I’m sorry I didn’t want Yuki to tell anyone, I don’t like people seeing me like this,” Muku just replied with a smile.

“Juchan, you liking sweets doesn’t change how I think about you one bit. Your still my super tough, cool cousin!” Juza scratched his neck sheepishly, letting out a small grunt of gratitude. Yuki found the interaction sweet, but he wanted his cat parfait. 

“Let’s get in line already you two, they might run out soon!” Grabbing Muku’s hand, he quickly found a place in line. Muku felt like he was flying. Juza followed behind the two with a small smile on his face.

The parfaits were cute and very, very sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Cranked this bad boy out just in time for A3! Week Day 1. I chose the prompt "Favorite character". I can't pic between these three, they're all so good, so I figured, why not write about all of them?


End file.
